The Legend of Naruto
by Alcham of the Vael
Summary: After leaving his dimension due to a training accident, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto has decided to travel the multiverse, learning everything he can from wherever he can! His first stop? A forest filled with children, fairies, and a giant talking tree! "What do you mean, the Clause of Substitution has been enforced!"
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Aero here, and I'd like to say that this has actually been a bit harder than I thought it would. This will be the first part of a series that continues 'What Uzumaki Naruto is No Longer Allowed to Do'; if you want to understand some things about this story, then you may have to read that first.

As a side note, I don't own Naruto, and I certainly don't own any of the universes he travels through!

(Prologue: Consequences of a Jump)

**Rrrr... the Kyuubi half growled as it woke up. Mm. Kit, how are you doing?**

'Hey, Kurama,' Naruto thought to his tennant, inspecting the map, 'You ever travel to other worlds?'

**Only Makai, the summoning realm, may I ask what brought about that unusual question?**

'Ah... I may have accidentally sent us to a world that is, most definitely, not ours, the Summon Realm, or Makai,' Naruto thought carefully. He sent the appropriate memories to the ex-demon, and waited for the eventual explosion.

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, you are perhaps the single luckiest being in the multiverse, was perhaps the last thing the blonde expected to hear from the demon.**

'Confused blondie says 'What?' Naruto asked.

**When a being slips from their home dimension, they slip the coils of fate that once bound them. You are not bound by mortal limitations, as you have transcended your world and its rules. In essence, you have become Immortal, and should you prove powerful enough then someday you may be considered a God.**

Naruto nodded, processing that. 'Is that why Demons are so hard to kill?'

**Yes. Our planes, though interconnected, are distant enough that us Demons, the Summons, and the Humans can gain a measure of immortality by inhabiting the plane that they do not hail from. The further apart the planes, the longer this measure lasts, and the stronger a being can get. You managed to jump to the Void Between on your first go, which is the absolute furthest point any being can get from any dimension, and then reappeared in another distant world. You may be one of the few true Immortals that now walk the lands... correction, we are both immortal, as I have come with you!**

Naruto grinned at that. 'Hehehe... think we can get back to our home dimension from here?'

**Easily. All you need to do is summon one of your foxes and have them bring you back to the Forest of Mystery. However, no time will have passed for them there until you summon one of them, so take your time and learn what you can before returning to your world.**

"Hmm... So, where to begin..." Naruto wondered aloud. After hearing no response from his tennant, he merely sighed and decided to look toward the forest; his homeland was one of many forests, after all, so it was only natural that he go where he felt most comfortable.

(Line Break)

Three goddesses sat around a pool of water that reflected their world below. One was a fiery red-head with a well built frame and firm musculature, and wore a red dress fashioned after the Gerudo to the far west; this was Din, the Goddess of Power. The second had long blue hair tied back in a sensible ponytail with a soft countenance, whom wore a dress that would be appropriate in any court; this was Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom. The third and final was a woman with wild green hair that ran down the length of her back and a thin build, whom favored a green tunic with chain mesh underneath; this was Farore, Goddess of Courage.

"Farore, it appears that the child of Courage, whom you chose so carefully, has fallen within the first hour of his quest," Nayru noted. Her voice was calm, and her tone was even. She was often the judge in these competitions that waged between Din and Farore.

Farore, for her part, looked up from the pool and glared at Din, whom had a rather self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Damnit, Din! You always get a head start! How'd you manage to actually kill off the Champion's Reincarnation?!" she demanded.

"Oh, it's not my fault you don't take the time to prepare in advance," Din said with a chuckle. "After all, if you merely took the time to set your pieces a bit better, I wouldn't be able to scatter them to the wind!"

Nayru sighed as the ages-old argument waged once more between her sisters. This happened every dozen decades or so, it seemed, and they never grew tired of heckling each other. After a moment, however, a small drop of gold appeared on the image below and she smiled. "Ah, it seems that Link's Reincarnation has initiated the Clause of Substitution."

The two stopped their shouting match and looked over in shock. "Wait, what?!" Din almost screamed.

"As stated in our rules, should a champion fall too soon in their quest and another suitable soul be available, then that soul may take the place of the fallen Champion. In this case, the Champion of Courage has found a rather extraordinary substitute." She pulled a thin thread from the pool and from the thread an image came to life; a blonde teen with bright blue eyes, blonde hair, and three whisker marks on each cheek wearing an orange and black outfit.

Din blinked, then pulled up an image of Link as he had always appeared. A blonde with bright blue eyes wearing a green tunic, whom had similar features to the new blonde. She only had one thought on this odd turn of events: "... the hell?!"

(line break)

Naruto whistled as he approached the forest. It was far, far larger than he had first thought it to be, and he could practically taste the illusions placed over it in order to confuse any whom entered. "Wow... Big, intimidating forest; check. Feels like the Chuunin Exams all over again..." he shuddered for a moment and looked wary. "If there are any giant snakes in there..."

With a wary look, he entered the forest.


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

Sorry it's been so long since I've posted, life has been chaotic for me. Here's a mini-chapter for you guys, a bit of a preview for what's to come.

Ch. 1.5: Aweken, for Change has Come

Deep within a realm that no mortal had seen in many generations, three women of varying apparent age sat contemplating a sphere between them which reflected the many things on the world they had strove to create. They were sisters, born and raised and forged from a time that none could remember, and the world their fourth had given herself to protect had long grown ancient.

Even the competition between the three of which attribute was strongest between them had grown ancient in their never-aging lives. Wisdom, Courage and Power had dominated their world for centuries in alternating patterns, each reflecting a mere fragment of the three goddesses that represented the given attribute.

What then, could make all three of these women move? Show their true forms for the first time since their had been a mere child in the ways of the universe? How long had it been since something had caught their attention enough to move them to help?

As the women breathed their first breath since the sorcerer of winds had been sealed a second time, they felt something resonate between themselves and their world. A presence strong enough to return them from their god-like states and make them appear as mortal women once more. A presence that, though they did not yet know it, would signal the end of the Age of the Goddesses, and the beginning of something that would profoundly affect the entire multiverse.


End file.
